Beyond All That
by Fionacat
Summary: Mew stars in this split in the "Fee Chronociles"


Beyond all that

* * *

This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved. 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks. 

This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms. 

Confused? Lost? Simply read "Interlude" to figure out what's going on so far...   


* * *

Mew smiled as Fee vanished into the desert and indeed into time itself.   
"Why did you tell him to go with me?" Misty asked Mew curiously.   
"I can't have him anymore, he's about to find out a whole bunch of junk that he probably   
suspected. It means he'll possibly try and even kill me." Mew bluntly stated.   
"Yikes!" Cried Brock, "What did you do?"   
"It's more what I forced him to do, i didn't know it was him of course. He was just some   
human." Mew cautiously answered.   
"That's not a very nice way to talk about a person." Misty pointed out.   
"I wasn't very nice back then, I had a dream, a vision and did things that in retrospect   
may not have been the best course of action." Mew replied.   
"You should learn from your mistakes then..." Misty complained.   
"My meeting with Giovanni is not a good idea?" Mew asked.   
Ash, Brock and Misty answered as one, "No!"   
Mew smiled and sat back saying nothing.   
"I have to agree with them." Professor Oak added, "Meeting with Giovanni would be a very bad   
idea."   
Mew sighed, "I did however promise and do not like going back on my word."   
"They can't really make you use that promise, look both of them are unconcious." Misty protested   
pointing to the limp forms of Jessie and James.   
"But I can!" Meowth hissed.   
Misty stuck her tounge out at Meowth, "You would."   
"Professor Oak, I will drop you off at Pallet Town first." Mew noted blinking slightly before   
nodding to Professor Oak.   
"Thank you, now be careful!" Professor Oak warned Mew, "There's a lot of questions I'd like   
answered."   
Mew nodded and waved goodbye to Professor Oak as he stepped out of the limo.   
Meowth smiled, "Right, let's go meet the boss!"   
Mew nodded and teleported the limo to Viridian City just outside the infamous gym there.   
"So why do you have a driver when you mostly teleport?" Misty suddenly asked.   
Mew shrugged, "It makes the limo look good."   
Misty giggled and looked out the window, "Oh no, not here again."   
Mew sighed as well arriving back at Virdian city, it seemed to be a nexus for many things, the   
base for Team Rocket was hidden inside the Marsh Gym, the underground headquarters of the   
Pokemon Evaulation Board lurked somewhere under the city and many as yet underdiscovered   
secrets and lies lay in wait.   
It had Mew thought, been a good choice to locate the Pokemon Evaulation Board as it offered   
a place for him to keep an eye on his old friend, Giovanni.   
Stepping out of the car with Meowth, Misty, Brock; Mew felt a slight shiver run down his tail.   
Meowth led the way, almost running to the gym and opening the door ushering everyone in.   
"This place looks... Diffrent." Misty noted seeing that it had been redecorated since they   
last visited here.   
Brock looked over to Misty, "How do you know? Only Ash went inside."   
Misty shook her head, "Yeah. Weird."   
Mew sighed and ignored them, "Take me to Giovanni now." He prompted hoping the sudden   
change would make Misty and Brock lose intrest.   
Meowth nodded and led the way up a set of secret stairs in the back of the gym to a plush   
office.   
"Meowth you incompe..." Giovanni started to say before suddenly seeing Mew follow Meowth   
into the office.   
"Oh." Was the only thing Gionvanni said after that as he hastily stood up and approched Mew. 

"I didn't think you'd ever come back..." Giovanni said breaking the silence.   
Mew nodded before replying, "It was not exactly as I planned."   
Giovanni gasped as Mew talked.   
Mew held the pokeball up for Giovanni, "Just technology."   
"Incredibly, if only you had it back then." Giovanni said softly staring at the Pokeball.   
Mew sighed and nodded remebering back, he had just returned from the Desert at the Edge of the   
World with Fee to Pallet House in the almost desolate Pallet Town.   
He started by calming Red with a gentle psybeam or five, if only to keep Red from trying to   
constantly bite his tail off.   
On arriving back in the cave under Pallet House he found Giovanni standing around aimlessly   
pondering conquest of the world with the "Team Rocket" project.   
"I have good news." Mew remebered saying only for Giovanni to look up at him blankly, without   
Fee to translate there was no way Giovanni could understand him.   
It took many weeks before Mew released Fee from the Pokeball and during those times he had seen   
Giovanni as he was now, commited and dedicated to the vision of Team Rocket.   
Somewhere along the way the vision of a peace, not only for humans but pokemon as well, had   
become twisted, now Giovanni wanted to rule the world with force.   
"Been up to much?" Mew asked looking around the bland office quickly.   
Giovanni smiled slyly, "Why yes, i've been tracking a friend of yours."   
Mew glared at Giovanni, "Quiet, you know what will happen."   
Giovanni laughed and looked towards Brock, Misty and Meowth, "I always thought it would be   
intresting."   
"This guy is creepy, what's he talking about?" Misty asked looking towards Brock.   
Brock shrugged before answering, "I'm not sure, i've got the strangest feeling I know him   
from somewhere."   
Mew suddenly turned and let loose a powerful psybeam knocking Misty and Brock backwards.   
Togepi flew into the safe arms of Meowth who screamed and ran out the door.   
"You missed." Giovanni noted.   
Mew nodded, "I'm out of practice, as long as he's not here to actually hear anything we should   
be fine." 

Meanwhile back in the limo Ash peered out to the Marsh Gym and sighed, "I don't care, i'm not   
going back in there."   
"Piiika." Pikachu agreed before suddenly adding, "Pika? Pikapika."   
Thinking hard Ash tried couldn't actually remeber when exactly he had been inside the Marsh   
Gym.   
Ash blinked slightly as Meowth carrying Togepi ran from the building.   
Quickly climbing out of the car Ash ran towards Meowth was hiding in the bushes.   
"What's wrong?" Ash panted.   
"It's that Mew, he tried to kill us all!" Meowth said peeking out slightly from the bush.   
Ash raised an eyebrow and turned to face the Marsh Gym.   
"Let's go Pikachu." Ash said confidantly starting out towards the building.   
"Pikkkaaaa..." Pikachu cried, as Ash turned around he saw Pikachu also hiding in the bush with   
Meowth.   
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted smacking his forehead in embarresment.   
"I hate to agree but the rat is right this time, there's no way we can take on both my boss   
and that Mew." Meowth added.   
Ash gripped his first tightly, "If Misty and Brock are in there I've got to help them."   
Pikachu gripped it's paws also and added, "Pika!"   
Meowth shook his head, "Well it's not like i've got anything better to do..." 

Charging in to the Marsh Gym, Ash stealthly ran down the corridors ignoring the cries   
of many Team Rocket trainee's who were studying there.   
Angrilly walking into Giovanni's office Ash was shocked to see Mew and Giovanni sitting chatting   
away whilst Misty and Brock and been placed carefully on the sofa.   
Mew smiled and pointed Ash to a seat, "Please, Mister Ketchum. Have a seat."   
Giovanni cackled slightly, "You too Meowth." Giovanni cried to Meowth who was trying to hide   
outside the door.   
"What... What's going on?" Ash asked slightly confused.   
"Well..." Mew started, "It's like this."   
Mew started to explain, fourteen years ago Mew arrived here and at first was very lost and   
confused in such a big new place, in the next five years he adapted slowly to the new   
challenges such as gravity and air. During that time he noticed a small town just near where   
he was, this was Pallet Town.   
Mew went to Pallet Town and met a young boy called Giovanni who at the time was sixteen years   
old at the time. Mew and Giovanni played lots, but Mew got a new perspective on life, he   
saw how pokemon and people could share the world without having to resort to war and conflict.   
So Mew drew up plans for a machine which would help people and pokemon become closer, the   
machine would be able to evolve humans into human pokemon.   
"This is where things get... Intresting." Mew noted before continuing.   
The first person to test the machine was a voulteneer from the village, a little kid called   
Fee Jepson.   
"Something went horribly wrong during the test." Giovanni suddenly interuptted.   
"Not quite..." Mew rebutted equally as fast.   
Giovanni raised an eyebrow and looked at Mew.   
Mew smiled and waved his tail whispering to Giovanni, "Wake up!"   
Giovanni quivered in shock as secret memories flooded back.   
"What?!" Giovanni demanded.   
Mew shook his head slowly, "See the Fee that we just dropped off in the desert, he was the   
same one that became the first evolved human. Up until this point Giovanni had thought the   
machine only worked once and then exploded for no reason. In reality the Fee from this time   
made it explode."   
Giovanni stuttered speechlessly, "... ... then ... then ... The world could have worked."   
"No." Mew stated coldly, "As Fee has shown evovled humans have trouble adapting."   
Ash nodded, "He's weird calls everyone master or lady."   
"Yes, for lack of a better term he has become domesticated." Mew explained.   
"What happened after that?" Ash asked slightly excited.   
Mew continued to explain, After a short while of choas Mew eventually released Fee from the   
pokeball and was at last able to communicate with Giovanni.   
"Things went down from there." Mew noted sadly.   
Mew by this time had learnt Giovanni's true nature, not to help the world but to conquer it.   
"I think we parted quite amicablly." Giovanni laughed.   
Mew nodded, "Hey look at us now, we are working towards the same goal, just diffent ideals   
around how it will be achieved."   
So Mew and Giovanni went seperate ways, with Mew starting the Pokemon Evaluation Board with   
Fee in a human suit as the leader of the organastion but many of the best gym trainers from   
across the world as well as contacts in the Elite Four to ensure the gym's ran correctly.   
The pokemon evaulation board secretly started to setup numerous instances to test trainers   
ensuring they were ready to become a gym trainer, sometimes involving Team Rocket in complex   
plans.   
"Which pretty much brings us up to last year." Mew noted. 

Giovanni grimaced, "I guess it's that time." Reaching under the desk Giovanni took out a small   
gun and loaded it with bullets carefully.   
Ash backed off slightly, "What's that for?" he exclaimed.   
Mew raised a calming paw, "It's cool we just aren't quite sure what's going to happen here."   
"So why do you need the gun?" Ash asked.   
Giovanni placed the last bullet in the gun and placed the gun on the table.   
"The safety is on, but best just point it away from everyone just in case." Giovanni noted.   
"Two years ago Team Rocket embarked on an amazing project, the ultimate test of trainers   
with the help of the pokemon evaluation board." Giovanni explained.   
"It was so advanced and dangerous I returned Fee to his pokeball for the first time in years.   
He was in and out of that pokeball for the next few months." Mew continued.   
"You were part of this project." Giovanni said pausing.   
Ash blinked, "I was?"   
"He was??!" Meowth exclaimed.   
Giovanni nodded, "Indeed both of you were. Mew if you please."   
Mew nodded, "I'm not sure if I can do this."   
"Try your best." Giovanni said holding Mew's paw.   
"Let's rock this joint..." Mew giggled waving his tail slightly and shouting "WAKE UP!"   
Ash shuddered slightly as a wave of memories bombarded him, taking a stand against Mewtwo   
and the horrific battle, recovering the GS ball for professor Oak and even losing Pikachu   
when he was forced to evolve him.   
Then Ash broke down into tears and screaming loudly.   
Meowth also shuddered slightly but the memories were not that bad, about all he could   
recall was being fired with the Jessie and James.   
Meowth also started to cry.   
Pikachu did not shiver however, Pikachu clearly remebered being a Raichu then being   
devolved into a Pikachu again, and being much happier that way.   
Pikachu smiled.   
Giovanni nodded, "That went better then expected."   
Mew shook his head, "Not quite..."   
"I really hate it when you say that..." Giovanni said frowning, "What's wrong now."   
Mew didn't say anything but held the gun firmly pointing at the door.   
Giovanni looked along to where Mew was pointing the gun and saw the ominous large form of   
a five foot tall feline like pokemon.   
"Oh.... My..." Giovanni stuttered.   
"Hi Mewtwo." Mew said directly.   
Mewtwo blinked and walked into the room, "You talk." Mewtwo teleprojected into everyone's head.   
"Yeah, neat or what." Mew flippantly said.   
"I dectected a freeing of the mind block." Mewtwo announced.   
Mew raised it's paw, "That would have been me."   
Giovanni also raised his hand, "It's my fault that it happened."   
Meowth also raised his paw, "Actually it's all my fault."   
Giovanni shook his head, "Explain yourself Meowth."   
"Well I inisted the Mew came along and meet you, none of this would have happened otherwise."   
Meowth said.   
Giovanni nodded, "Don't blame yourself, you only did what you thought you were supposed to."   
"So what is to be done?" Mewtwo asked.   
"I think I have a plan for that..." Mew said, "Firstly we will have to wake those two and   
return their memories." Mew stated pointing to Misty and Brock.   
"What about Jessie and James in the Limo?" Meowth asked.   
Mew nodded, "Them as well."   
Ash spoke up quietly, he was still not quite able to understand all of the things he was   
feeling; hate, anger and fear mixed with rapture, delight and sorrow, "What about Fee?"   
Mew smiled, "He's quite essential to this plan, now I think he'd head for your gym Ash, do   
you mind if we move there."   
Ash nodded and tightly hugged Pikachu. 

The office of the Marsh Gym shimmered slightly before blinking out of existance and being   
replaced by the Co-operation Gym in Pallet Town.   
"That is better." Mew smiled, "No offence but you can never get good tea in Viridan City."   
Giovanni nodded, "Yes, you found that too? It's amazing I think the town activly makes   
bad tea to discourge secret societies from meeting there."   
Mew laughed, "Shame it doesn't work."   
Cheryl looked in the door quickly, before hiding behind the door then looking in again.   
"Um, hi..." Cheryl said terrorfied, "Lemme guess, you are my boss." She said pointing to Mew.   
"You are just scary." She continued pointing at Mewtwo, "And you are going to the rule the   
world." She finished pointing at Giovanni.   
"Pretty much so." Mew agreed.   
"You talk, like Fee, and that Meowth." Cheryl said slightly stunned.   
"I can talk too, if you would like that." Mewtwo projected.   
"I'm actually mute." Giovanni lied hoping to break the tension slightly.   
Cheryl smirked, "Tea?"   
Everyone nodded at the suggestion, even Togepi.   
"I'll get a tray." Cheryl said nipping off to the kitchen. 

Whilst in the kitchen Cheryl felt the cool breaze from outside suddenly whip up and send   
a chill down her spine.   
Taking the tray laiden with cups and a pot of tea Cheryl dropped the tray scattering pieces   
of cup and plate as well as a pool of hot tea and a island arcapaeligo of biscuits onto the   
floor as she saw Fee lying in the main gym hall curled up into a ball bleeding quite badly.   


* * *

  
| 03:27 ||Beyond all that|| 6th July 2000 |   


* * *

Dedicated to: Fanfiction.net, tch took me long enogth but yeah without www.fanfiction.net   
I would probably not have written so many of these things. Thanks Xing, thanks a whole lot.   
(And you'll never know if that's sarcasm.) 

Special thanks to:- 

Mom, 'cause. It's my mom, there needs be no reason. 

Veronica Taylor, No real reason, just thanks. 

KinkyTurtle, for allowing evil to be done to him. 

BBCNews24, as it was there all night, every night. 

Emma Norton, For fliming styff in time 

Emanla Erymton, 'cause nobody got you. 

Everyone on irc.wtower.com (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay) 

Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Pokemon) 

Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places) 

*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,   
Tony_Fox, Billobv and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay 

AND still Glis, now in new improved Trans-Atlantic flavour.   


* * *

  
| 03:27 ||Beyond all that|| 6th July 2000 |   


* * *

  
The last words 

Well, hey this is getting near the end of the story arc now, sorry this story was so overdue   
as well but one had trouble writing it. Anywho, what now?   
Well "The Final Showdown" is next, it's going to be odd to say the least but should hopefully   
make way for "This is me" the last in the "Fee Chronociles"   
Then what? Well then we have "What if..." A pokemon "short" set in a strange alternate reality   
before PST3K starts (Hey look the first episode is already up!!) which should be really   
good fun.   
Then what?   
Well after that I'm currently planning to do a one or two off shorts setting the background   
for the "Fee Chronociles" (which because it's so late I keep reading as the "Fee Crocodiles"   
or even worse the "Fee Chronolies" (Beware the CHRONOLIAR!!) Sorry, I must focus on the   
last words.) which will be why Ash was forced to evolve Pikachu and when Team Rocket was   
fired.   
This did give rise to the very neat, "AS YET UNAMED> Chronociles" set far into the   
future where everything has gone horribly horribly wrong. 

Hey KIDS! Two things in addition, I need a "star" for the AS YET UNAMED> Chronociles, wanna   
be in a story? Mail me fionacat@furry46.freeserve.co.uk> and in no less then 100 words but   
no more then 500 tell me why YOU would fit perfectly into a story and which pokemon you   
would have with you. (What me lazy? Can't be bothered thinking up new ideas? What gave   
you that idea??) There's a good chance that you'll get in the story somehow (might just   
be one of the trainers we meet, could be a star!!) 

Oooh, yeah "arcapaeligo" That means a series of small interconnecting islands.   
There ya go, I spelt it wrong, yes. 

Final thing, here is what you might have been reading instead, be "thankful" for the 1/2 boot   
sector virus.   
Complete with notes and styff.   


* * *

  
Beyond all that - False start   


* * *

  
This document is not for replication or distribution at this point in time.   
(False start - Beyond all that. Not a story, not a fanfic, just a mess) 

HI! This is the author, I have no idea how you got this but do enjoy me making a mess of things   
in this the False start of Beyond all that (Poke6.txt, 7th in the storyline). 

Inc standard copyright> 

This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved. 

No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used   
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,   
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties. 

Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters   
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.   
End standard copyright, put the "You should read, bleh here>   


* * *

  
Fee blinked in the hot sun, he was sure that something important just happened.   
Ack! That's just a bad start, "He was sure something important (had) just happened." Well   
either it did or it did not! How did he know this, was there a slight buzzing in his ears,   
did his fur stick out slightly?>   
"Master Ash, I must leave now." Fee stated bluntly.   
Ash turned suddenly on hearing Fee "Oh that is good to hear, can we get back in the limo?   
I don't like it out here."   
Same text from Interlude, It almost works.>   
"Master Ash, didn't you hear what I just said?" Fee asked.   
Ash nodded and headed towards the limo.   
Fee raised an eyebrow and dragged Jessie and James back to the limo.   
"Wait, that's not right..." Fee protested.   
"I just got back here..." Fee said obviously dazed.   
"Mew?" Mew asked.   
"Yes Master..." Fee said slightly stunned.   
"Mew mewmew mew." Mew offered laughing slightly.   
Um Point! Mew HAS the pokeball of translation.>   
"Right..." Fee stammered, "But..."   
"Mew." Mew said sternly.   
"Master Ash, I'll need to borrow a pokeball..." Fee said in a monotone voice.   
"Say, where did you get that other pokeball from?" Ash asked before handing the pokeball to   
Fee.   
"Yeah, didn't you give us your pokeball all ready?" Misty asked.   
"I'm not suppose be here am I Master?" Fee asked aloud.   
Mew said nothing.   
"Master?" Fee prompted asking again.   
Mew still said nothing and just looked at Fee.   
"Master Lady Misty..." Fee awkwardly reinterated.   
Heh! Surprise! It's like Master Lady Misty! WHAT?! Don't like that ML thing, might   
just make it Mistress (Oooh, saucy)>   
"Me?!" Misty asked, "Hey I yeah, when you get back I'm your master right?"   
Fee nodded, "Yes Master."   
"Right, but you didn't go... But, that happened after you left." Misty said in obvious   
confusion.   
"I think I see what has happened Master. By being in this soft place I have arrived here   
before I left." Fee noted.   
Blink.... Yeah sure that works>   
"Which is how come we all know..." Ash started.   
"It's best not to attempt to understand Master Ash." Fee noted, "Time and such is a very vague   
concept at best."   
Indeed, much like the plot in this story apparently>   
"Right, like how come I remeber meeting Tracey and leaving Brock with Professor Ivy." Ash   
noted.   
"Yes! HEY!!" Brock suddenly complained.   
Fee smiled and shrugged, "Warned you."   
"Yeah Brock, How did you leave Professor Ivy?" Ash asked looking toward Brock only to find   
him no longer in the car.   
"Reality can no longer support Master Brock, he has returned to Professor Ivy's house and will   
probably wake with a sharp shock wondering if meeting you was a dream." Fee explained to the   
puzzled looking Ash.   
"Can you get him back?" Ash asked with large cute anime eyes.   
Ash NEVER has large anime eyes, cute or otherwise, besides it should be Misty asking   
for him back and it should be done in a Misty way (Like "HEY! He still has my spare   
pokeball's can you get him here now?!)>   
Fee sighed and nodded, "Yeah, all we have to do is say the pokemon evaulation board sent out   
someone to help Professor Ivy so Brock could travel with you."   
"Really?" Ash said in disbelif.   
"Yes Ash, that's exactly what happened." The suddenly re-appeared form of Brock stated bluntly.   
"Now, I have to go off back in time and caputre myself again, i'll hope you will be safe   
without me Master." Fee said bowing slightly to Misty before leaving the limo and   
heading off into the desert.   
"But..." Ash protested.   
"Good luck Fee." Misty whispered as Fee faded into the desert.   
"Someone please just get us out of here..." Brock said on behalf of everyone in the limo.   
Yes please, please just get us out of here. Story abandonded at this point, no further action   
to be taken on this story.>   


* * *


End file.
